Natsu the Cosmic Dragon Slayer
by sp00ky guy
Summary: Natsu is originally from Rosemary Village (like Erza, Kagura, Simon, etc.). He, like Erza, can use requip magic. What the hell is a Jellal (he's not in this story- go read Jerza scrubs). Natsu is op and smart (GG). R&R. Read story for more (NATSU X HAREM)- They sorta compete with each other.
1. Live For Your Friends

_**A/N: Hi all. First off I just wanna say there needs to be more Natsu x Harem fics. So... I was born. Jk lel. Anyways next I would like to say I know i haven't uploaded a Dragon's Era. Sorry this idea just popped into my mind and I was thinking about how to formulate it. So enjoy!**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail (I wish). Hiro Mashima is love. Hire Mashima is life.**_

_**Summary: Natsu is originally from Rosemary Village (like Erza, Kagura, Simon, etc.). He, like Erza, can use requip magic. What the hell is a Jellal (he's not in this story- go read Jerza scrubs). Natsu is op and smart (GG). R&R. Read story for more (NATSU X HAREM).**_

_**Prior info to the story:**_

_**Natsu x Harem:**_

_**Mira**_

_**Erza**_

_**Kagura**_

_**Ultear**_

_**Meredy**_

_**Minerva (This is a maybe. Let's see when we get to the Tenrou arc.)**_

_**Other pairings:**_

_**Gruvia**_

_**LoLu (League of Legends United- not really)**_

_**GaLe (cutest couple ever)**_

**_LETS GET STARTED_**

The village was a mess. Fire spread everywhere. Houses burnt to the ground and people of all ages and genders lay waste on the ground. Corpses rotting and what was worse, was that the slaughter was not over. We see our pink-haired hero trying to defend himself and his friends but it was to no avail. The group was captured by the mass murderers and brought to a large spiraling tower on the outskirts of the village. It stood in mass glory as people were in awe at its magnificence. Yet the horrors were to come.

_3 Months Later_

"We need to escape from this prison damn't!" a frustrated Natsu shouted.

"Calm down Natsu!" replied an equally frustrated Jessie (YASSSS fem Jellal- she won't add to Natsu's harem fyi. You will see later).

This attracted a lot of attention from the other people in the cell that the 2 were in. The other people in the cell consisted of Erza, Grandpa Rob, Kagura (oh shit! she didn't escape in this fic-yet), Millianna, Simon, Wally and Sho.

"Calm down? Are you fucking insane? Those bastards took our parents from us. Our friends, don't you feel any anger? How can you let them use us for their foolish hopes?"

"Of course I'm upset Natsu. But acting out of anger will do nothing but make you weak. Our only hope is to wait for something good to happen."

"She is right Natsu" a torn up Grandpa Rob joined in the conversation.

All of a sudden an alarm went off. The group knew that bell too well. They sprinted outside. It was a prison break. There was a sprint for the boats on the outside of the tower. People trampled each other as guards used their magic to fire at the prisoners to prevent their escape.

The group made it to a boat. Well that is what they thought, but they were missing 2 people. Where was Natsu and Jessie?!

Natsu was spotted fighting off a group of guards when suddenly a massive stream of fire was shot at him with the intent of killing him. Frightened, Natsu held his ground and prepared to brace the attack. His group of friends watched with fear in their stomachs. Not fear of the evil mages power, but fear for their friend who was seconds away from his death. When the blast made contact, Natsu looked and saw in front of him... Grandpa Rob had taken the blast of power.

"Grandpa NO!" shouted Natsu who sprinted over to Rob's dying body.

"Natsu... I've believed in you ever since I first met you. Yo-you are a capable of so much. I c-can se-se-sense it in you" Rob struggled to speak.

With that Rob died. Natsu burst into a fit of rage. A spiral of magic energy exorted from Natsu's body. This was the first time that Natsu requipped.

A plain red sword was now in Natsu's hand. It had an engraving of a dragon head and massive power was radiating from it. Natsu sprinted forwards slashing through guards rendering them unconscious. He was determined to not only avenge Rob's death, but to find Jessie. Little did he know his best friend was already taken...

_Inside Da Tower_

_"_JESSIE WHERE ARE YOU!" a shouting Natsu bashed his way through the tower until he came upon a room that looked like a torture chamber. It was in here that he found his best friend shackled to a post. Natsu broke the chains to let his best friend free and asked is she was okay.

"Jessie? Are you all right?"

"I am fine... Natsu" she responded in almost an evil like tone.

"Jessie? What's wrong? Come on we have to go! The boats are waiting"

"Stay here... with me."

"What are you even saying?!" Natsu responded with rage.

"Zeref will grant us true freedom! I will not have this stolen from me!" She proclaimed in a menacing act.

Seeing as Jessie had some sort of curse implanted on her Natsu booked it crying as he saw his best friend laughing maniacally.

"Natsu what the hell happened in there? And where is Jessie?" Simon said as he was the first to talk since Natsu came back from the tower.

"S-She... is not coming with us..." Natsu replied solemnly.

"How can you just leave her like that!?" shouted Wally, Simon and Millianna at the same time not understand the situation at hand.

Kagura and Erza who were Natsu's best friends sided with him and knew that he was a smart kid. If there was something to leave alone, he understood what it is, so they put their trust in him.

Simon, Wally and Millianna rushed off the boat to find Jessie, but the remaining three on the boat knew that they had to escape. Tears filled their eyes as they saw their beloved friends and brother in Kagura's case, go after their remaining friend stuck in the tower.

Natsu knew that this would be only the beginning to a conflict that would come later... but for know he had to be strong for his friends that he still had.

He turned to the two girls left on the boat and nodded at them. They nodded back and understood that it was up to them 3 to carry on the legacy of Rosemary Village. The group of three traveled for weeks overseas, stopping at ports every so often to find supplies, but them being little kids and absolutely having zero money, they were forced to steal and be constantly on the move. It was like this until one fateful night. The group had stopped in a small village called Norbush.

"Natsu something seems wrong about this village" Erza muttered to Natsu who nodded in agreement.

"I agree Natsu... we need to move" Kagura spoke in return.

Suddenly upon returning to the boat there were 3 strange men in their path.

"Wahahahahaha" laughed one of the men. "Looks like we caught a buncha kids boss"

"Aye... hehehehehe lets sell them then men" spoke the one identified as the leader.

"RUN NOW!" Natsu shouted at the two girls who were conflicted about leaving their friend, but they knew that he knew better.

The 2 girls managed to get away but their hearts clenched as they heard the shill screams of their friend in the background knowing that he was broken.

_2 Days Later_

After the incident at Norbush, Erza and Kagura traveled for miles in search of refuge. Finally they came upon a large town called Magnolia. They traveled through the town ignoring the stares they received due to their clothes being torn up. They eventually came upon a large building on the edge of the town entitled: **Fairy Tail**. The two climbed the stairs to the building only to be encountered by a short and almost bald old man with a cheery expression on his face.

"Hi there! How can I help ya?" he said very politely.

Erza was the first to respond of the two girls and stated "We have no where to go..."

"Well perfect! You can stay here at Fairy Tail if you would like!"

A small smile crept onto both of their faces as they generously accepted the man's offer.

Makarov was no fool for allowing the girls to stay. Upon their intial encounter he sensed their magic energy.

_1 Year Later_

Kagura and Erza had been very accustomed to the guild and had become very good friends with Mira the demon take over mage and Ultear the time mage (Like i said Ultear is in Fairy Tail- her origins will be revealed later).

The doors to the building were forced open and a tired and weary figure entered the building. It looked to a be a boy, not over the age of 12 with an exclusive shade of pink hair. He scanned the room and spotted two people he never thought he would ever see again in his life. Both of which made eye contact with him.

Tears spread from both parties as both girls shouted with happiness and joy in their voices "Natsu!".

**Dat is Chapter 1... Yay now to spend 8 months on chapter 2. Jk but for real ill be more up to date on this story. Ok so yeah**

**sp00ky guy out**

**~3 sp00ky 5 me**


	2. A Fairy Tail

_**A/N: Hi people! Chapter 1 was gud success. Ok. So as per reviews ill answer those at like the end of each chapters. Ok so let's talk this next chapter. Natsu is gonna return to his friends yay whatever sounds like fun... or is it?**_

Erza and Kagura (I DONT FAVORITE ERZA MORE CAUSE I SAID HER NAME FIRST) were in complete shock. The boy that they thought had been killed a year ago was standing right before their very eyes.

Tears streamed down their cheeks as they stuttered "N-Natsu" in unison.

"I'm sorry... for being late" was the only response given from Natsu.

Upon saying those words he was tackled by a mop of red and black. Most of the guild was very shocked at this action considering Erza and Kagura grew to be the most strict and emotionless members of the guild (except around Ultear and Mira of course).

Erza broke the silence first "Wh-where have you been? How are you alive?".

Barely being able to breathe because of the bear hug he was given by his two friends, Natsu managed to say "Let me breathe and I will tell you".

*Flashback (good thing I'm crap at writing flashbacks)

_(Starts from when Natsu and friends were cornered by the three strange men- Natsu told the 2 to run if you recall)_

_"Listen kid we can do this the easy way... or my favorite, the hard way" one of the men grinned mischievously._

_"Yeah and then we can track down his so-called friends and sell em all... Hehe" laughed one of the other men._

_Angered by their words, Natsu requipped his crimson red blade with the dragon head engraving on it. Natsu's eyes were full of determination as he held his blade. Unbeknownst to the two groups fighting, a stranger watched the battle commence with a shocked expression on his face after Natsu requipped the blade. _

_The strange man cloaked in white and red muttered to himself "So you were alive all this time... Arashi"._

_*Back to Natsu vs Bad guys_

_Before Natsu could raise his blade and even swipe forward, a figure stood in front of him. It was the same man, cloaked in white and red. A large amount of magical energy was being emitted from him as though he were some sort of godly figure._

_"LEAVE!" shouted the cloaked man._

_The three bandits who were in fear at the immense magical pressure sprinted as if their butts were on fire._

_"Rest now young one" murmured the cloaked man as Natsu slowly drifted off and blacked out..._

_*Scene Change- A Cave_

_Natsu awoke with his head throbbing. He looked around frantically for two reasons. 1. To check where he was and 2. To make sure he wasn't back at the cursed Tower of Heaven. Natsu saw that was dressed in different clothing than he remembered. Now he was wearing a red and white sweater and brown pants. Natsu stood up and saw that he was inside some sort of cave. He stood up and walked outside the cave only to find a sight that didn't surprise him as much as he thought it would. Sitting in front of his very eyes was the same __cloaked figure in white and red, meditating. _

_"So you are awake" started the figure._

_"Mind telling me who the hell are you?" replied Natsu with a tone of disrespect. _

_"Now-now child don't get too ahead of yourself. You clearly don't remember me saving your sorry hind from those bandits back there"_

_"Like hell you did... I could've taken them on myself"_

_"ENOUGH! You have some questions to answer"_

_"And why would I do that?"_

_"Because... I am your uncle"_

_The two glared at each other for minutes after this was said until finally Natsu broke the silence. _

_"Impossible... my family was killed when they invaded Rosemary village... everyone, everyone was killed"_

_"I see..." responded the figure gravely._

_"However child, allow me to introduce myself to make this less awkward." With that, the cloaked figure removed his well decorated cloak off his head to reveal a human face. "My name is Draco, the Cosmic Dragon."_

_"Dr-dragon?!" replied a shocked Natsu._

_"You don't look like a dragon to me"_

_"Oh? Is that right? Perhaps you would rather I use this form". Draco emitted a bright red and white light and finally appeared but in the form of a beautiful white and red dragon. Draco looked powerful and majestic. What an incredible thing, a dragon is._

_"Amazing" muttered Natsu._

_"However... I shall remain in my human form to make training you much easier" replied Draco as he changed back to a human._

_"Tr-train me?! For what!? I just met you!" shouted Natsu._

_"I will train you because it is my job. It is what your father would have wanted. He gave you that blade I saw the other day. Am I correct?"_

_"Yes. You said you were my uncle... that means my father was?"_

_"My brother? A dragon? Absolutely correct!"_

_"And this sword...?" Natsu responded as he requipped the infamous blade._

_"Trinity. It is called Trinity. It was my present to your father for his birthday oh so many years ago. I just wish I could have seen him. Once more before his recent death. A good boy he was. Arashi. The storm dragon, your father was" muttered Draco._

_"It wouldn't surprise me if you inherited some of his magical abilities (MAY OR MAY NOT BE FORESHADOWING). But for now... I shall teach you the art of COSMIC DRAGON SLAYING!" shouted Draco enthusiastically._

_Natsu smirked. With an eager look on his face, Natsu reluctantly joined in and for the next year the two bonded like no one could ever do._

_*Time Skip: 1 Year Later_

_A 1 year older Natsu Dragneel awoke from his slumber expecting to be scolded by his foster uncle for waking up late for training. However when he looked around, he saw no one in sight. Natsu spotted a piece of paper hammered to the wall next to Natsu. It read as follows:_

_Natsu,_

_ I'm sorry. But today is the day that we must separate. I have taught you all there is to Cosmic Dragon Slaying as far as I could. The rest of your journey is for you to decide. You have been like a son to me over this year. You have opened up the world for me in a new perspective. All I can say is, thank you. May you find happiness. Know that I shall always be watching over you._

_Your Loving Uncle_

_Draco_

_Tears sprouted from Natsu's eyes. He just sat there hugging his knees to himself, crying and crying. His last living family member had left him..._

_*Flashback end_

"And so I tracked you 2 down and found you here. At Fairy Tail." concluded Natsu.

"But-but how. How could you have found us?" asked Kagura.

"Never underestimate a dragon slayer's nose" replied Natsu with a smirk.

Master Makarov watched this whole scene and explanation unfold. He was curious as the others were. It wasn't just everyday that you met a dragon slayer. They were masters of a lost magic.

Makarov jumped down from the second floor of the building. He walked up to Natsu who in response shifted Kagura and Erza off of him.

Makarov eyed Natsu up and down taking into the account that this boy had been the one Erza and Kagura had spoke of.

"Natsu? Natsu Dragneel? Correct?" spoke Makarov.

"Yes. That is my name. It seems as though my friends here have joined your guild. So I shall as well... if that is okay with you?" responded Natsu.

"Boy... you are welcome to join." Makarov grabbed Natsu's arm and spoke quietly to him. "I can sense your life has been full of sadness. In Fairy Tail we treat each other like family" Makarov rambled as he raised his voice. "We leave none of our family members behind to sulk in their past. We live together. A friend of mine once told me, you don't die for your friends. You live for them..."

Natsu nodded firmly and then broke into a smirk. "Thanks for having me gramps!" Natsu went over to Erza and Kagura and gave them both high-fives. "Let's do our best eh?" Both of them nodded back. It was a new beginning for Natsu, but he knew in due time he would face the conflict promised by Draco...

*Time skip (I dunno like 6 years maybe? 8? Sure lets make it 8 and say Natsu is like 18 now. Ok cool Let's start)

Over the past years after Natsu Dragneel joined Fairy Tail much has happened. Natsu is now a well-built young man and on top of that he has become a wizard saint. He was the youngest wizard saint to ever be appointed (2 years ago I guess). Not only that, but he is ranked zero. Zero being the strongest of course. This means Natsu Dragneel was currently the strongest mage in the wizarding world. He was currently away on a magic council job. In fact he had been gone for the past year and a half, to which many Fairy Tail mages responded with sadness. Natsu had become the heart of the guild. When things seemed down, he always managed to turn that upside down. He could make any situation positive by just putting a smile on his face. This of course resulted in attracting many of the female mages towards Natsu. Mainly Ultear, Erza, Kagura and Mira. By this time, these four were madly in love with him and would often talk amongst themselves of who would get the honor of dating Natsu. All of them had made attempts at getting close to Natsu friendship wise and all had succeeded with ease. Natsu treated these four as if they were his blood sisters.

_Just a normal day in Fairy Tail_

Two beautiful sword mages entered the guild hall with smiles on their faces. One of them was a scarlet-haired beauty with grey plated armor covering her chest and a blue skirt. She wore black boots. The other mage was a black-haired attractive girl wearing a white jacket and a sword strapped to her side. If you couldn't guess by now, these two mages were none other than two of the members of the Four Queens team (PLS HELP WITH TEAM NAME), Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi. The two were greeted with smiles and waves which were all returned. The two happily strutted over to where their two best friends sat and discussed. Who where their two best friend you may ask? One of them was a white haired demon whose beauty was hard to match. The other was another black-haired voluptuous character who bored a white headband. The two were of course Mirajane Strauss and Ultear Milkovich. Together the four girls made the Four Queens of Fairy Tail (HALP WITH NAME IM FO REAL).

"Bout time you two got here" snorted Mira.

"You got somethin to say goth-bitch!?" exclaimed Erza.

"Calm down you two before you start a brawl..." muttered Ultear only to be ignored by the two who had transformed and requipped respectively and were ready or battle.

"Here I come slutty demon! I hope your ready?!" shouted Erza.

Before their respective weapons made contact the guild doors came bursting open. Loke entered the building with a shocked expression on his face.

"Loke you better have a good reason for interrupting our fight" an angry Mira commented.

"You better believe my news is big!" Loke replied frantically.

"Well spill it already you perv" yelled Ultear.

"Natsu's back" responded Loke.

The guild went dead silent. Everyone's eyes widened in shock and before they knew it someone had entered the door behind Loke. He had the appearance of a young and muscular boy wearing a black sleeved shirt and white pants. His eyes were onyx shaded and he bore no expression. Seconds passed and no one had said a word or moved a muscle. All four girls previously mentioned were all blushing madly as they imagined what Natsu would say to them now that he had returned.

Who would break the awkward silence in Fairy Tail. Natsu of course!

"WHAT's UP EVERYBODY?!"

**GG I wrote 2k words. I'm not proud at all. Sorry if chapter seems a bit... late? Earlier than the 8 months i promised at least *wink.**

**Yes I made Natsu op and smart like I said earlier. Once again. Deal with it (.gif if you really want). Anyways I will respond to comments in this section. Right here. Right below. I should probably start doing that. Like right now. Ok.**

** FanFictionHunter: shoutout for being my first review on this story ;). I agree with the Jellal bashing (no hate to Jerza fans but for real Jellal just belongs in the prison thing- jail ah yes thats the word). Now you know where the sword came from. And honestly I don't give a rat's ass about the Oracion Seis member so let's just say he escaped.**

** treeofsakuras: I wish I knew too... oh wait I have now satisfied your carnal desires**

** DarkPlasmaDragon: Awesome. You are. No other words needed.**

** Tha1stGuest: Thanks m8**

** natsu: I've been considering adding Jenny to the harem, but after thinking it over I don't think it makes sense. First off the only main appearance she makes is in the Grand Magic Games and to add her in before that would mean to make up an arc or something along those lines. If you really want to you can message me requesting to write a one shot or maybe even start a fic. Just tell me what you want.**

** SmoKyWeeDz: I will update whenever you change your name to capitals that make sense ;)**

** Guest: Thanks dawg. Im trying to update quickly but I've been preoccupied with school a lot lately.**

**Finally a message for all reader peoples. Hi so I just wanna say a couple of things real quick. Starting off with I will try to update as much as possible. Ive just been watching a lot of Naruto lately but then I realized... why am I?**

**Anyways if you want me to write a specific couple or something like that read my bio and then send me a pm. Anyways**

**This has been real talk with sp00ky guy**

**-Peace out my homies**


End file.
